He Who Walks A Path Of Hell: REDEMPTION
by FXCF
Summary: (This the remake of my original story of the same name.) when Nixus Wilson's family was murdered, it broke him. when he was killed by the same hands, though, he had a second chances. All in the form, of one rusty hook.
1. chapter 1

_So, i'm making a remake of "He Who Walks A Path Of Hell." might as well call 2018 "The Year Of Remakes" due to me remaking Syliphilis The Dark, and soon I'm going to remake "When Hell Hits, Prepare To Be Flooded." and "C.H.A.O.S and_ _H.A.R.M.O.N.Y." Simple stuff like that. Anyways, I only now realised how stupid and less detailed the original story was. Now, though, it will be fully detailed, so that means Nixus's death will be more bloody and descriptive, for those of you how like that. ;). Anyways, let us start the show!_ _Begin_

.

Normally, this day would be perfect. The sun was shining brightly, the breeze wasn't too cold, but chilled enough to be comforting. Considering that it was 1981, this was a sitcom like morning. Well, if you haven't looked in the news. For your sake, a newspaper fluttered on a light post. "Killer on the loose!" The front page called. "Innocent family of five hit, four killed!" The image of a family, a mother, father, and two boys and a girl was posted under the headline. They looked so happy, and it was then that the lone survivor of the killings walked by. Chocolate brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, tanned peach skin, and a fair height of 6'4. He was possibly the town's handsomest teen, except for the fact that his eyes were sunken in, his hair oily and uncut, his nails dirty and uncut, and his eyes sunken in. his cloths consisted of a dirty dark green vest, white shirt with the local pizzeria brand name, Fredbear's Family Dinner, in gold letters. Black jeans, and black boots. His eyes were a bright red from crying, and his lips were cracked. His name is Nixus Wilson, son of Jack and Bon Wilson, big brother to Martha Wilson and Finnegan Wilson. He was, as I said, the lone survivor of a killing, the first killing in years in the little town of Hurricane, Utah. where he was going? His day job, Fredbear's family diner. Usually he would fill in for his co-worker John, who was always late for work, but was never threatened with being fired due to being the only one who knew how to do a good voice for the FredBear animatronic. Being a waiter, he got paid a fair amount a weak, but he could care less. It was a miracle he could put on a smile for the kids, and a even bigger miracle that he could stand his other co-workers. John, yeah he was never there, really, so he don't know much about him. Mary, his only female co-worker, was pretty good at her job at the front desk. The other employees, tough, could burn in hell for all he cared. The cooks were lazy, the janitor was essentially senile, and the management were a bunch of arse holes. Well, aside from Henry, the main engineer and head of security. He was just annoying. Then there was Afton… no one knew much about him. All they knew was that he could do wonders with the business industry. Anyways, back to what you all give a shit about, Nixus's fate.

Nixus looked down at his watch, seeing that it was a quarter past seven PM.

'Closing time' He thought to himself. He had just got done putting up Spring the bunny. Sighing, he stood up from his kneeling pose, as Spring was placed on the bottom shelf. That's when he heard it. Quickly looking around, he saw the passing of a black shoe, and purple pants.

"Hey!" Nixus called out, quickly running after the person. His chase lead him to the safe room. The door was wide open. Carefully, Nixus walked in, pulling out a nightstick. Quickly scanning the room, all he saw was old prototypes for the animatronics. Taking a careful step forward, he looked in every corner. He found no one.

"... The hell?" Nixus mumbled. He went to fold his nightstick, but found it not in his hands. Turning quickly, he was whacked over the head by his nightstick by the intruder, knocking him out.

A few hours had passed, and Nixus finally woke up. Groaning, he tried to stand, but was stopped by the fact that he was in a springlock suit. Quickly remembering the training, he slowed his breath, and completely stood still. One wrong twitch, and he'd be a pincushion. Carefully looking around, he saw a man standing in front of him. Taking a chance, Nixus tried to say something, but his mouth was bound with a cloth gag. The man noticed the small mumbles coming from him.

"Oh, you're awake. Good." The man said. He turned, showing the familiar face of William Afton. Nixus tried to tell him to let him out, but Afton lifted a finger to his lips.

"Shhh, don't want to end up like your lovely friend, do you?" he said, pointing to his left. Next to him was the spring bonnie suit, except the head was flipped up, revealing the bleeding corpse of Mary. Her black hair was coated in blood, and her eyes were completely gone thanks to the spring locks. Nixus's eyes began to quiver, but he forced himself not to cry. Tears could set the locks off. Afton smiled.

"Oh, she was a hard one to convince to stay for over time, but the result is so…. Mmmh. Beautiful." He said in minor glee. Looking down at Nixus, and his smile widened.

"You were a good employee, but I can't have a witness to my killings, can I? Oh, I can only just remember your sister's screams. They were perfect in pitch, for a six year old." Nixus's eyes widened. William Afton killed them? The struggle to not stand and punch Afton was strong. Afton looked over to the teen, and sighed.

"Bye bye, Nixus." And with that, he kicked the suit in the chest. The force of the kick set off the locks, sending springs into Nixus's body, also causing him to rapidly spasms from pain. He tried to yell out, but spring locks shot into his throat, causing him to start to bleed through the mouth. The plastic eyes swung down from inside the head, piercing into his eyes. His insides were ripped apart, and his entire back was destroyed as the endoskeleton spine slammed into his body. Nixus's last sight was the head of the suit falling down, and then the endoskeleton head tore into his head, killing him.

 _And there you go! The first chapter of HWWAPOH:R is done! Hope y'all enjoyed this._


	2. Chapter 2

_So, I actually did not like how I original designed Ghost. This version is much better. Also, actuale spacing in between paragraphs!_

* * *

It has been ten years since Nixus and Mary were killed. Their body's had only just began to rot, and the suits with them. Mary's suit was only slightly dirty, with some mold beginning to form. Nixus's suit, though, was horribly torn due to it being a older suit. The whole body was pure white, now a dull titanium white, and was made from plastic with faux fur coating it, the only eye left being a dull purple. The jaw was missing the suit piece, the right hook, along with its arm, had merged with Nixus's arm, the hook embedded in between his middle finger and ring finger's knuckles. The endo had destroyed his arm bones. His left hand had been entirely destroyed, replaced by the endo hand, with some flesh clinging to it. Almost his entire head was destroyed, only some of his head remained, thanks to the endo skull being mostly broken. now, though, all that's left of his head was the left side of his head. His chest had a large gash from his lower left to his heart, now stored in a animatronic core, a small orb of stainless steel, with a small purple stone, carved into a diamond shape, witch laid dead in his chest, covered in dried blood. The endoskeleton had carved into his body, and all his internal organs had been stolen by William, leaving him a empty shell. His legs had both been destroyed, leaving only the endo legs covered in dried blood and rotting flesh. The suit itself was ancient, having a thick layer of dust covering it, and was covered with rips and tears all over. The hole body was like Foxy's suit, but springlocked and albino. The suit had a pair of old black torn trousers on its legs.

Suddenly, a spark flew from the suit, and it began to twitch rapidly, the old dead core coming to life with a beautiful purple glow, illuminating the inside of the suit. Nixus sprung to life, letting out a hellish screech of metal and blood. he fell to his side, his nerves reativating after a full ten years of being dead. The nerves of his brain being reactivated through the CPU crammed into his skull, said metal device wiring into his nerves, bringing back some of his functions. Nixus kept letting out that hellish screech, until it stopped, and he slumped to the side, twitching. Slowly, the twitching stopped, and Nixus rose to his knees, stuck in shock. He could feel the cold springs and locks digging into his rotten and leathery flesh. He slowly stood, falling to the ground, due to his knees joints locking up. Slowly, once again, he tried to stand, succeeding this time. Stumbling over to the desk that was across from him, covered by William's blueprints. On the table was a cracked hand mirror, with Nixus picked up, and looked at his "face". Reaching up to a small switch next to the head of the suit, and flicked it, flipping open the mask. His face was horribly malformed, with the springlocks forcing his mouth into a eternal scream, also keeping his eye open. His skin had gone from its almost lush pale-ish tan to a dead white, with spring locks all over his face. His neck was ripped wide open, exposing the endo spine in the back. Nixus noticed how tall he was, a full 8'7. He tried to say something, but all that came out was broken static. Reaching into his neck, he pulled out a broken voice box, coated in blood and almost completely shattered.

He couldn't believe it. He knew he was dead, but he felt alive. Looking over at Mary's corpse, he walked over to it and opened the suits head. His heart felt a pang in it, looking at how mutilated her face was. He had to admit, he had always had a crush on her, as she was one of his few actual friends. Moving away, he looked down at himself, taking in the view of what his unwanted coffin looked like. He slumped to the floor, looking at his hands. Then, a metallic _ting!_ Sounded from the safe room door, alerting Nixus. Standing, he walked to the door, pressed a few buttons on a keypad on the side wall, and opened the door.

* * *

 _I am not sorry for this cliffhanger. Also, sorry for the horrible explanation for Nixus's suit, as of recently TDA:R has drained me, just a bit. If anyone has a FNAF OC they would like to see in this story, please do send them to me. As of now, this will be the form for OCs._

Name:

Age:

Hight:

Species (human or animatronic or ghost):

If animatronic, what type of suit (Springlock, new age, funtime):

Appearance:

Personality (must be a detailed personality, not a list of words.):

Abilities (short range teleportation, A.I manipulation, ETC):

Backstory:

Soul's name:

Soul's backstory:

 _This is a pretty simple format for anyone to follow. Anyways, please do send a OC, as right now, the stock characters are just a tad bit boring, eh?_

 _Anyways, this is FXCF, and you have just read chapter two of "HWWAPOH:R"._

 _(Holy fuck that acronym.)_


End file.
